


Clocks

by bakerst_sherlolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerst_sherlolly/pseuds/bakerst_sherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly organize the Watsons wedding anniversary party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> mizjoely prompted: If you still have prompts free, how about Molly and Sherlock planning a surprise wedding anniversary party for John & Mary (anniversary of your choice, Sherlock/Molly relationship level of your choice)?

The end of May was fast approaching and Molly was trying not to lose her mind. One day whilst drinking tea with Mrs. Hudson, Molly came up with the brilliant idea of hosting a surprise first wedding anniversary party for Mary and John. It had been a tough and challenging year, and she felt like they deserved to have a special day. They would be surrounded by their loved ones, their daughter would be in their arms, and all will be good. Yes, what a brilliant idea. Until, Mr. Consulting Detective decided to be involved…

While she loved the impossible man, Molly was starting to get more annoyed with him as each day went on. It took forever for him to agree on a theme; they were either too boring, too tacky, too cliché, too everything! Eventually they both agreed that a minimalistic theme with yellow, grey and white would be suitable for the Watsons. The yellow would evoke their wedding décor, while the white and grey would be soft contrasts. Just like them, the theme was cheery, yet subtle and elegant.

For the past three months, Sherlock had gotten increasingly needy and demanding. Everything had to be done to perfection! John and Mary were not allowed to suspect a thing, so the planning would happen at 221B after John would go home to be with his wife and daughter, and unfortunately for Molly, after her long shifts at Bart’s. Many a night, Molly would fall asleep on the couch at 221B, only to wake up in Sherlock’s bed.

“Why don’t you move in already Molly?” Sherlock would whine almost every morning she’d wake up there and complain about staying up way too late and not getting enough sleep.

“I dunno Sherlock. It’s just not proper,” she’d pretend to read the paper just so he wouldn’t fix her with his intense gaze.

He’d huff in annoyance, mutter something about modernity and then would proceed to fix her a cup of coffee before she was off to work.

Amidst the secretive planning and nagging for that matter, Molly could not complain to either John or Mary about the clot for obvious reasons, she couldn’t help but wish she was planning for her own wedding. However every time that thought crossed her mind she would banish it just as quickly. Sherlock and she had been dating for almost 5 months, and while it was wonderful she didn’t want to get ahead of herself. She didn’t know how Sherlock felt about marriage since she didn’t bring up the subject and neither did he, but she did know that he was not averse to commitment. It only took him a couple of years to figure out his own feelings for her, but once he did he was “all in” to quote one of her conversations with Mary. She just didn’t know if this all in included marriage as well. Molly was awoken from her introspective and speculative thought process by a string of texts. _Sherlock…_

_Come to Baker Street at once. –SH_

_Please. –SH_

_Need your help. –SH_

_It’s an emergency. –SH_

She grabbed her purse and left off a list of tasks to be completed by the junior pathologist and the interns that were there. As soon as she flagged a cab down she listed off the address with a request to get there as soon as possible. She was trying her hardest to keep calm, but she couldn’t help the thoughts running in the back of her head that something was very, very wrong. As soon as the tires screeched in front of 221B she left a note with the driver and sprinted up the stairs. Molly barged through the door, looking slightly frazzled, only to find Sherlock looking very sharp as per usual, staring at three different grandfather clocks.

“Oh hello Molly,” he turned towards her and his lips started to curve into a smile only to be met with seething anger from the petite woman.

“Hello Molly??? Hello Molly???” she was walking towards him now and before he knew it, she smacked him on his arm with her purse.

“Ow!”

“Serves you right Sherlock! You text me saying it’s an emergency, that you need me this second. I dropped everything and rushed here thinking you were in danger, only to find you staring at three different clocks! And while we’re on the topic, why are you staring at three different grandfather clocks?”

“Molly, you are not as obtuse as to not know that the modern gift for a first wedding anniversary is a clock. While in the past people gave cotton or paper as gifts, I find them both useless and impractical for the Watsons as I’m sure they do not lack from either. So, I figured that our gift to them should be a well-crafted yet contemporary grandfather clock. I couldn’t decide on one, so I bought all three and I figured you could help me pick out the right one.” Sherlock turned around as he was saying the last sentence and gave Molly his wounded puppy-dog look. Who was she kidding, she couldn’t resist when he pouted like that and truth be told it was a rather a heartwarming gesture twofold. First, because he thought of such a practical and symbolic gift for the Watsons and second because he wanted to include her in the decision to pick their gift. _Their_ gift. They were a unit now and it was still hard to think of the two of them as a “we” or an “us”, but it was getting easier to say it.

“Sherlock dear, it is such a wonderful gesture and I am so glad you are including me in this decision, but could you please not sound so cataclysmic next time you text me? I was in the middle of filling out some paperwork.” She was putting her arms around Sherlock’s waist as she was saying this and leaning up for a kiss. No matter how much Sherlock was driving her up the wall, she never tired of kissing her consulting detective and it seemed he never tired of kissing her. Sherlock pulled her face away from his and Molly actually whimpered at the premature end of their kiss.

“Sorry, only one week until John and Mary’s surprise party and we need to focus. We are almost done but there are still lots to do.” He kissed the top of her head and moved to the kitchen to prepare some tea. Molly was putting on some music to keep them company while they went over the plan for the surprise day. Mrs. Hudson would offer to babysit Amelia while Sherlock would take John on a case and Molly would take Mary out for some shopping and coffee. Both couples would not head to Baker Street to pick up Amelia as ‘discussed’, but Sherlock and Molly would take them to an elegant restaurant in Soho, decorated in their theme colours, where close family and friends would await Mr. and Mrs. Watson. Lestrade and Anderson were coordinating the arrival of their friends at the restaurant and managed to successfully inform every one of the party without raising suspicion on Mary and John’s part.

Sherlock came back to the living room to see Molly softly singing and dancing along to some ridiculous song from the radio, but he had to admit the sight was endearing. He loved it so much when Molly stayed over; it made 221B feel so much like a home. He put the tea mugs on the coffee table and headed to his bedroom to send off some texts.

_Do you have what I asked you for? –SH_

_Yes, brother mine. – MH_

_Good. Please do bring it yourself. – SH_

_Of course dear brother. – MH_

_Enjoy your little shindig with the Watsons. –MH_

The surprise party was an absolute success. Sherlock, Molly, Lestrade, Anderson and Mrs. Hudson managed to keep the Watsons in the dark up until they reached the front of the restaurant, and John and Mary started suspecting something, but they did not expect a perfectly organized, perfectly decorated anniversary party. Toasts were made, delicious food was tasted and plenty of dancing was involved. John and Mary were absolutely over the moon, especially once Sherlock and Molly presented them with their gift.

“Thank you Molly dearest for the party, the gifts, everything! It has been a magical day!” Mary exclaimed as she was hugging Molly.

“Thank you Mary! It was my pleasure… well, until Bridezilla over here decided to ‘help’” Molly chuckled whilst giving Sherlock a sideways glance. He tried to give her a wounded puppy look but John interrupted before Sherlock could get a word in.

“Well you can imagine how he was when we were planning our wedding!” John quipped. He clapped Sherlock on the back “In all honesty, though, thank you mate. It was such a great surprise especially after all we have gone through.”

“You two are my, and our, closest friends, so of course anything for you John and Mary.” Sherlock added with a genuine smile for his two friends before they left off with baby Amelia in tow as it was past her bedtime.

Sherlock and Molly stayed behind until all details of the party were straightened out with the restaurant staff. They headed off to Baker Street, slightly tired but happy that the party was such a success.

“Sherlock, I actually think I might head home. It’s been a long day and I would like to sleep in my own bed for once.” Molly added with a smile and a pat on Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock put a hand on top of hers and brought her chin up to look into her eyes.

“Stay. Please. Besides, you can always sleep over,” he added with a devilish grin.

“Sherlock Holmes, you are such a git! A person misses their own bed once in a while you know! I’ve been sleeping over this entire week!”

“So what’s another night then?” He didn’t give her much of a choice in the matter, as he paid the cabbie and stepped out to open her door. He led her inside by putting his hand on her lower back. Once he opened the door to 221B he heard her gasp and smirked to himself. Perfect. Everything was going according to plan.

The living room of 221B was filled with different sized candles and a big bouquet of red roses was sitting on the coffee table.

“Sherlock, what is this?” Molly said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

He came around to face her while still keeping one hand on her waist.

“Molly dearest, you have been, are and will be the most important person in my life. These last few months together have made me so happy, I never knew it could be possible that love could increase once you opened your heart to it. Every day that I see you, I love you just a little bit more and I don’t think I’ll ever stop. Please don’t cry, he added with a chuckle while wiping a lone tear with his thumb, I want to get this right. My brother has told me that caring is not an advantage and at one point in my life I truly believed it. John, Mary, Gavin and Mrs. Hudson disproved that, but you, Molly dearest, you have crushed that notion and thrown it out the window. You have shown me that caring is truly an advantage. It gives you courage, strength and hope even in the dimmest of moments. Caring for you and loving you has given me strength while I was away and hoping against all hope that I wouldn’t rot in some god-forsaken sewer and I could finally return to you. I can’t even tell you how I felt when I deduced your engagement but am I ever happy you ended it with Meat Dagger. Are these happy tears Molly? Please tell me they are, or I’ll stop. I can’t think of making you unhappy.

Molly nodded her assent. “Please continue.”

Anyways, what I wanted to say is that I want to make you happy. Always, because you make me happy and you have opened my heart to love again. I feel like my best self whenever I am around you and this place, this house feels like a home whenever you are here, because you are my home, Molly Hooper. So please, as that ridiculous song that you like says, and I do have to admit that it’s quite catchy although somewhat illogical, I want to be your left hand man. Molly Hooper would you please make me the happiest man alive and do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Sherlock bent down on one knee and took the ring box out of his pocket while still keeping hold of her left hand. Molly was so stunned that for a fraction of a second she didn’t know how to react. She saw the flicker of doubt in Sherlock’s eyes and she remembered that no words came out of her mouth. She bent down to kiss him amidst her welling tears.

“Yes, of course! Yes, Sherlock Holmes, I would love to marry you! I didn’t even know if you’d ever ask, but yes of course, yes, yes, yes!”

Sherlock smiled against her lips as he slid the ring on her finger. It was a stunning Edwardian engagement ring with a cushion-cut sapphire, surrounded by a row of diamonds, with more diamonds set into the band itself. Molly gasped as soon as she lifted her eyes from Sherlock’s and took a good look at her engagement ring.

“Sherlock this is beautiful! How were you able to get it without me noticing?”

“Oh that was quite easy. I involved the help of Mycroft. He has minions. Loads of them. I knew what I wanted and what suited you. I just needed to make it happen without you deducing my actions. So I called Mummy and let her know of my intentions. She agreed to give me the sapphire from a necklace of hers as I wanted a unique design and not someone else’s ring for you. I sent my design to a jeweler and he set Mummy’s sapphire into my desired setting and design. I do hope you like it,” he trailed off while rubbing her ring finger.

“I love it so much! As much as you are impossible, you are the most wonderful man I’ve ever known and I love you. I cannot wait to marry you!”

“I am glad to hear that my dearest. Still want to go sleep in your own bed tonight?” Sherlock added with a comical waggle of his eyebrows.

Molly threw her arms around his neck and laughed.

“No, I don’t think so. I think I’m quite comfortable here.”


End file.
